


Questions and Answers

by Lampshadez



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, hella angst, this gets sad you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampshadez/pseuds/Lampshadez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after the curse is broken, Nicole has a very important question to ask Waverly.  Waverly's got something she wants to ask Nicole, though, as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions and Answers

Nicole sat across Wynonna at the diner, watching her basically murder a stack of pancakes and not really touching her own food.

Wynonna looked up.  “You alright?”

Nicole didn’t speak in response, instead she pulled something out of her pocket.

It was a ring box.

She put in on the table in front of Wynonna.

“What is this, a Ring Pop or something?”

“No, it’s not a Ring Pop,” Nicole said.  “It’s a real ring.  An engagement ring.”

Wynonna opened it.  “Oh, shit.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s nice,” she said.  “It’s really nice.  This is what my taxpayer dollars go toward?  Giving you enough money to buy a ring like this?”

“I didn’t buy it, it was my grandmother’s," Nicole explained. "And, don't be shitty." 

“You’re going to propose to Waverly.”

“Yep, that’s the plan.”

“And you’re asking my permission?”  Wynonna made a face.  She was not super comfortable with that, for a multitude of reasons.  She knew Waverly didn’t like being spoken for, and wouldn’t like anyone asking Wynonna for permission to do something with her.  Wynonna also still felt disconnected from Waverly, even after all these years.  Waverly was certainly the type to end up married, and Wynonna knew that wasn’t something she wanted for herself.  She supported Waverly in whatever she wanted to do, but it was strange to think of Waverly moving on with her life in the near future rather than the distant future.

“No, of course not,” Nicole said.  “Gus was the same when I told her.  The person whose permission I’m asking is Waverly’s.  I’m just telling you about it.”

Wynonna laughed.  “What, you’re worried she might say no?”

“No, I’m not,” Nicole said.  “This is a big deal, though.  And when you do something that’s a big deal, you talk to your best friend first.”

“Okay,” Wynonna said, sitting up straight.  “Hit me, then.  I’m ready for a serious best friend talk.”

Nicole smirked as she sipped her coffee.  “I don’t actually need a whole big best friend talk.  Just saying that I was going to do it was kind of enough.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes.  “I got ready for a serious conversation for nothing?”

Nicole shrugged.

“When are you going to do it?”

“I don’t know,” Nicole said.  “Soon.  Very soon.  I think I’ve worked out my little speech and everything, and I’ve got a few ideas on where to do it.”

“Like?”

“Home, for one,” Nicole said, referring to the apartment that she and Waverly shared.  “The homestead, if you’re cool with that.  Or maybe go into the city and get a hotel.  I want it to be somewhere not in public, and I don’t think we need anything too fancy.”

“Yeah, this ring is fancy enough,” Wynonna said, looking at it again.  “Jesus.”

“And, I think she may be thinking about asking me,” Nicole said.  “She’s definitely up to something.”

“And you want to beat her to it?” Wynonna asked.  “You’re making a competition of your marriage proposals?”

“I think it’s a good time,” Nicole said.  “The right time.  The curse is broken, it’s been broken for a few months now.  We’re all figuring out what’s next.  I want this to be next.”

“What else is next?”

Nicole squinted at her.  “What, you’re trying to figure out my prospects?”

“Well, yeah,” Wynonna said.  “Gotta make sure my baby sister is marrying someone with a future.”

“I have a future here,” Nicole said.  “I think I want to stay with Black Badge, if I’m needed.  I definitely want to stay with the Sheriff’s department.  Nedley’s been hinting that a position above me may open up soon.”

“And he’s going to give it to you?”

“Maybe,” Nicole said.  “It’s all just talk now.  And, anyway, I’ve got a better shot of building a career here after these four and a half years than I’ve got starting over somewhere else.  I like it here.”

Wynonna nodded.  “Yeah, I guess Purgatory isn’t so bad.”

“You want to stay?”

Wynonna shrugged, but Nicole could tell she was just trying to play it cool.  “Yeah, I think so.  I’ve grown to like it here, too.  Dolls has made is clear that I’m welcome at Black Badge for however long I want to be there, even if I have to learn to use a different gun.  Purgatory’s already the headquarters for Black Badge in the region.  There’s not much reason to leave.”

“You’re staying just for work?” Nicole asked, eyebrow cocked.

Wynonna sighed.  “I’m staying because I like it.  These past four and whatever years have been the longest stretch of time I’ve spent here since I was twelve.  It’s nice to have roots.”

“I agree.”

**-WE-**

Waverly was at home, taking notes from the big, old book open on the desk in front of her.  Her thoughts got drawn elsewhere, though.

She opened the drawer on the desk and looked at the contents, one thing in particular.  She remembered the day she got it in the mail and her heart started to beat a bit faster.  She was so excited for what that object would bring, but terrified of how to bring it up to Nicole.  She ran her fingers over the top of it, almost like she was reminding herself that the benefit and the excitement was better than the risk.  She pulled her hand back, still grinning a bit to herself, and shut the drawer.

**-WE-**

Later that day, they were all in Black Badge, working.  Waverly had stayed working at Black Badge, too.  It was one of those days where they spent most of their day on paperwork and research, and not as much in the field.

So, they were all sat around the office, working and making conversation every now and then.  They had really grown to be a tight-knit group, really like a family.

One stretch of silence was broken by Waverly’s phone going off.  She looked at the caller ID and practically jumped out of her chair.

“I’ll be right back,” she said quickly to the room before heading out of the room.  “Hello?  Yes, this is Waverly Earp…Yes, _that_ Earp…”

The door shut behind her as she left the room.

Wynonna looked over at Nicole, who just shrugged.

They went back to work for a few minutes and then Waverly came back.

“Hey, Dolls, can I talk to you?”

“Yeah,” Dolls said, standing.  “Come into the office."

Again, Wynonna and Nicole exchanged a look, but it was different.  Waverly made a point of not looking at either of them.  They didn’t know what was going on, but Nicole probably figured it was something about a lead she got on a case or something.  It wasn’t that unusual for someone to talk a phone call in private, after all.

**-WE-**

Waverly and Nicole spent the rest of the day as they normally did.  Nicole didn’t really think much about Waverly’s private talk with Dolls until later that night, when Waverly mentioned a tip he gave her on her paperwork.

“Oh yeah, what did you talk to him about today?” Nicole asked.

“What do you mean?”

“When you talked to him in his office, what was that?” Nicole asked.  “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Waverly said, starting to look a bit excited, but still very nervous.  Since that phone call, she knew she’d have to talk to Nicole about what she’d been avoiding.  So, she took a deep breath and went for it.  “I gave him my two weeks’ notice.”

“What?  Why?”

That was really not what Nicole thought Waverly was going to say.

Waverly held up a finger to give herself a minute then went into her little office and opened that familiar drawer, and pulled out that familiar object.  She went back to Nicole and handed it to her.

“Waverly, what is this?”

Nicole looked down at the object.  It was a big, thick, opened envelope.

“It’s admission to grad school.”

“You applied to grad school?”

“Yeah, and I got in.”

Nicole looked at the envelope.  “To Columbia.  Shit.  _Shit._   That’s big.”

“Thanks!”

“That’s far,” Nicole said, not even really hearing Waverly’s thanks.  “New York is far.”

“Come with me.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Come with me, to New York,” Waverly said, eyes bright, excitement finally overtaking nerves.  “That’s what the phone call was, I was going to start in the fall but they had someone drop out of their summer session and they offered me the spot.”

“And you took it?”

Waverly finally caught on to the edge in Nicole’s voice.  “Yeah, of course I did.  This is what I want, you know that.”

“Yeah, I know you wanted to go to grad school but you never said now.”

“I was going to tell you,” Waverly said.  “When it got closer to the fall semester starting.”

“So you’ve already made your mind up?”

“Yeah,” Waverly said.  “And I’m asking you to come with me, Nicole.”

“Seems like you’re set on going with or without me,” Nicole said.  “You gave Dolls your notice, so when does the semester start?  When would you go to New York?”

“Two weeks from tomorrow,” Waverly said, eyes dropping.

“Wow,” Nicole said, eyes wide with bitter surprise.  “Wow, Waves.”

“Nicole, I was going to tell you, I was.”

“That’s just it, Waverly, you were going to _tell_ me.  Not ask me.”

“I’m asking you now!” Waverly protested.  “And I don’t need your permission!”

“I know you don’t need my permission!” Nicole said.  “But we’re in a relationship, Waverly.  We live together.  We live our lives together and you’ve made this huge decision without me.”

“I’m including you now.  I want you to come with me.”

“Waverly, I can’t go with you.”

“What?”  Waverly felt like she got punched in the gut.

“I’m not going with you,” Nicole said.  “I live here.  I work here.  God, Waverly, I’m a cop.  I can’t just transfer from the Purgatory Sheriff's Department to the NYPD.”  She took a breath.  “My career is here.  My life is here.  I’m not leaving.”

“I thought your life included me.”

“I could say the same thing to you,” Nicole countered.  “We’ve been together for four years and you decide to move to another country and not tell me?”

“I just told you!”

“Too late, Waverly!”  They were yelling now, both of them, and they never yelled at each other.  But they didn’t care.  “Maybe if you’d told me before, maybe if you’d let me be a part of this and not an afterthought I could’ve made it work.”

“You are not an afterthought, Nicole. I am asking you to come.”

“Stop saying you’re asking me to come.”

“But it’s what I’m doing!” Waverly said.  “If you can’t swing it in two weeks, fine!  Come when you can.  I’m going to be there for at least a couple years, I want you there.”

“Honestly I find that hard to believe,” Nicole said.  “You went through the whole process of applying to grad school, of accepting their offer, all of it.  You probably have a place to live already, don’t you?”

Waverly looked away and dropped her head.  Nicole recognized the gestures as shame and felt a little pang in her chest.  “And a job.”

“And a job,” Nicole said.  She took a few steps back, hand on her head, like that was going to help her make sense of all this (it didn’t).  “Shit, Waverly.  You’ve planned out all the next steps of your life and you chose not to include me in them.”

“Okay, maybe I screwed up with not including you,” Waverly said, starting to get a clearer picture of the conversation she was in.  “That doesn’t mean I don’t want you there.”

“We’re supposed to be making these decisions together,” Nicole said.  “I would’ve supported you, no matter what.  I would’ve wanted to find a way to make it work-.”

“We can,” Waverly said, not caring that there was desperation tinging her voice.  She stepped toward Nicole, who stepped back, and both hearts in the room broke.  “Nicole, please.”

Nicole was shaking her head, trying to hold back tears.  “No, Waverly.  I can’t do this.  I wanted to have my whole life with you, but I can’t if you still can’t be forward with me.”

“Nicole…”  Waverly’s voice cracked, there were tears streaming down her face.  “Wait, what are you talking about?  You wanted your life with me…?”

Again, Waverly stepped toward Nicole, and Nicole stepped back.

“Nicole…”

“You should start packing,” Nicole said, voice thick.  “I’m going to sleep somewhere else tonight.”

“Hey, don’t-.”

“I don’t want to see you here in the morning.”

Waverly physically recoiled from that.  She felt like she was off balance, she took a step back to try to steady herself.  It didn’t work.

“What are you saying?”

“We’re done,” Nicole said, looking Waverly straight in the eyes.  She needed to, or else she was going to lose her resolve.  “I mean it.  Go to New York, go to grad school, do all the amazing things that I know you’re going to do.  But do them without me.”

“I don’t want to,” Waverly said weakly.  She knew it, suddenly, that it was a lost cause, but she didn’t know what else to say or do.

“I’m proud of you,” Nicole said.  “I’m glad you’re going to grad school, I am.  Columbia is lucky to have you.  New York doesn’t know what’s coming for it.”

Waverly looked away and wiped her cheeks.  “You’re going to be the sheriff one day, you know.  You’re the best thing that ever happened to this ridiculous little town.”

Nicole finally broke eye contact, looking down and trying to collect herself.  There was a heavy silence between them as they both tried to pull themselves together.

“I’m going to go,” Nicole said finally.  She walked past Waverly as she headed into the bedroom to get clothes and whatnot for the night, and made sure to leave plenty of space so she didn’t brush past her.

**-WE-**

Waverly walked into Black Badge the next morning and saw the usual suspects, minus one person.

“Where’s Nicole?”

Wynonna looked to Dolls.

“Agent Haught has requested reduced hours over the next two weeks,” Dolls said.

Waverly nodded.  “Right.”

“Did something happen?” Wynonna asked.

Dolls gave Waverly a look, like she should tell Wynonna about her two weeks’ notice but he wasn’t going to tell her if she didn’t.

Still, Waverly figured things couldn’t get worse.

“I’m going to grad school…”

“What?  That’s great!” Wynonna said, genuinely excited.

“In two weeks,” Waverly finished.

Wynonna’s jaw dropped a bit.  “Oh.”

“At Columbia,” Waverly said. “I put in my two weeks’ notice here yesterday.  I’m leaving in two weeks.”

“You’re moving to New York in two weeks?” Wynonna asked.  Dolls was surprised, too.  He knew Waverly was leaving Black Badge, but he didn’t know she was leaving Purgatory.

Waverly nodded.  “Yeah.”

“And what about Nicole?” Wynonna asked.  “She’s going with you?”

Dolls’ head turned at that, too.  Losing Waverly was bad enough, but losing Nicole too would be too much.

“No, she’s not,” Waverly said.  “We broke up.”

Wynonna laughed.  “No, you doofuses didn’t.”

“Yeah, we did,” Waverly said.

“For real?”

“Yes, for real,” Waverly said.  “And all this questioning is really helping.”

“Sorry,” Wynonna said.  “I just…wow.  Did not see that one coming, kiddo.”

“Yeah, that makes two of us.”

“Are you alright?  What happened?”

“I was going to start school in the fall, but a spot opened up for the summer,” Waverly said.  “I asked her to come with me and she said no.”

“Was she planning on going with you to New York in the fall anyway?”

Waverly bit her lip.  “Yeah, she didn’t know…”

“What?  Waverly!”

Even Dolls was making a face like that was a bad call.

“Yeah, I know, I know!” Waverly said.  She shrugged.  “But I'm going to New York, and she doesn’t want to come.  It is what it is.”

“I’m sure she wanted to come with you, it just probably wasn’t the best idea to spring it on her with barely two weeks to spare.”

Dolls turned and gave her a look.

“Thanks,” Waverly said.  “That’s helpful.”

“Sorry,” Wynonna said.  “Are you alright, baby girl?”

“Living the dream.”

Wynonna gave her a sad and sympathetic look.

“Oh, can I stay at the homestead until I leave for New York?” Waverly asked.

“What, did Nicole kick you out?”

Dolls gave her another, even more pointed look, and Waverly definitely did not look like she appreciated Wynonna’s little bit of attempted humor.

“Oh, shit,” Wynonna said.  “Damn.  Okay.  Yes, of course, you can stay.  I’ll help you move out.”

“Thanks.”

**-WE-**

“How’d you figure out which of you got Shorty’s in the breakup?” Wynonna asked, sitting next to Nicole at the bar a few days later.  “Flip a coin?”

“Cutting right to the chase, are we?”

Wynonna flagged down the bartender, who poured her her usual drink.  “You alright?” she asked Nicole.

“Oh, I’m great.”

“You know she was never going to go without telling you, right?”

“I know,” Nicole said, forcing herself to say it.  She did know that was true, but it was different and difficult to say it.  “But, Wynonna.  She planned it all without me.  She never even told me she was applying to grad school.  You know all the planning it takes to be able to attend a university and live and work in another country in a matter of two weeks?  She did it all behind my back.”

Wynonna sighed.  She was familiar with this sort of thing.  Waverly was not the type of person to lie – if it ever occurred to Nicole or anyone to ask Waverly if she was applying to grad school, she would’ve answered honestly.  But she was also the type to hide things.  If no one asked, she wasn’t going to offer up information that was important to her.

“Does she know you were going to ask her to marry you?”

Nicole shook her head.  “Nope.  And I knew she was hiding something, too.  I thought she was going to propose but, nope.  She’s moving thousands of miles away.”

“You can visit,” Wynonna said.  “You can try to make it work.”

“No, not after this,” Nicole said.

“Nicole, you were going to ask her to marry you.”

“Yeah, and she ran off to New York before I could get a chance.”

Wynonna inhaled sharply.  She didn’t really have a response to that.

“It’s not that I don’t want Waverly to go,” Nicole said.  “I do.  I want her to go and achieve her dreams and do whatever she wants to do.  I really, really want that for her.  But I can’t do this, not like this.”

Wynonna nodded.  She didn’t really want to try to talk Nicole or Waverly out of anything, she just wanted them to be sure they weren’t making a mistake they couldn’t fix, especially with the time constraint.

“Thanks for helping Waverly move out,” Nicole said, hearing how strange that sounded to her ears.  It still was sinking in that she and Waverly were done.

“Yeah, no problem,” Wynonna said.

Nicole took a sip of her drink, a big one.

“Hey, are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah,” Nicole said.  “I think so.”

Wynonna nodded, drinking as well.

“How about you?” Nicole asked.  “You alright with Waverly leaving?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Wynonna said.  “About time we switch things up, have her leave me for a change.”

Nicole gave her a look.

“She’s doing what she wants to do, you know?  Can’t stop her from that.”

Nicole nodded.  “Yeah.”

**-WE-**

The months passed.  Waverly left for New York and got settled in, sending Wynonna tons of pictures.  Wynonna had been to New York before but Waverly hadn’t, so they had a lot of conversations about the best places to go and things to do and the cheapest lunches around the city.

After Waverly left, Nicole went back to her usual hours at Black Badge.  She was surprised at her resolve at avoiding Waverly in the time between their breakup and Waverly leaving, but she thought it was the best and she figured Waverly did, too.  Seeing each other was too hard.  Seeing Waverly across the room during the Black Badge meetings Nicole did go to hurt her heart.  She wasn’t ready to talk, and Waverly didn’t try to talk to her.

But, she got better.  She used to avoid talking about Waverly after that talk with Wynonna in Shorty’s, but over time she was okay with it.  They both were.  Waverly told the friends she made about her breakup if they asked about her love life.  They both started to stop rapidly and frantically scrolling past each other’s Facebook updates.

Then, winter came.  It snowed in Purgatory pretty much constantly, and Nicole loved it.  She loved the winter, she loved the change in weather and how it changed the scenery.  There was something peaceful about a snow-covered open country road.

So, by winter, she was well back into the usual routine of things.  It took some adjustment around Black Badge to work without Waverly, but they got the hang of it faster than they thought they would.

Waverly quickly fell into a comfortable routine at Columbia, too.  She had her apartment, she had her job.  She’d managed to nab an internship during the fall semester (turns out a recommendation from a government agency like the Marshals could do wonders).

So, things were good for both of them.

Then, one mid-December day, Nicole headed over to the homestead, to work with Wynonna on some cases and just hang out.

“Hey,” Nicole called, walking right into the homestead like she usually did.  “It’s me.”

“Hey,” Wynonna said, something a bit panicked in her expression as she popped out of the kitchen and greeted Nicole.  “Shit, I forgot you were coming.”

“If I had a nickel…” Nicole muttered.  “At least you’ve got clothes on this time.”

Wynonna let out a forced laugh.  “Funny!  You’re a funny one, Nicole.”

“What’s going on with you?”

“Wynonna, how do you not have any towels?” a familiar voice called from the bathroom.

Nicole looked to the bathroom then to Wynonna, then back to the bathroom.  It sounded like someone was coming out from there.

“So, uh…” Wynonna stammered, but was cut off when the person in the bathroom came into the hallway.

Waverly Earp stood there, hair dripping, in a towel.  “Wynonna, I used your towel, I hope you don’t mind but seriously, how do live with just one towel?”

She was looking at Wynonna, but Wynonna wasn’t looking at her.  Waverly followed her gaze and saw Nicole.

“Oh,” she let out before she could help herself.

“Waverly’s here,” Wynonna said.  “It’s winter holidays at school.”

Nicole nodded, eyes wide still, expression showing her surprise.

“I’m going to get dressed,” Waverly said quickly, turning and heading into the bedroom that used to be hers.

**-WE-**

When Waverly went to get dressed, Wynonna followed and asked her quietly if she wanted her to get rid of Nicole.

“No, Wynonna,” Waverly had said.  “She came over for a reason, right?  Don’t let me ruin it.  You two have fun.”

Wynonna then went over to Nicole and checked that she was alright.

“We can go your place,” Wynonna said.  “We can work there.  I was making lunch, but I can pack it in something and bring it over-.”

“No, it’s fine,” Nicole said.  “If Waverly’s cool with it, I am, too.”

Wynonna nodded.  “Okay.”

**-WE-**

Wynonna and Nicole had managed to get a good bit of work done, and Waverly didn’t really leave her room at all.

Or so they thought.

Nicole, at one point, went into the kitchen to refill her drink.  She was surprised to see Waverly there doing the same.

“Oh,” Nicole said.  “Sorry.”  She turned.

“No, it’s fine.  You’re drinking water?”  She reached for Nicole’s cup.  Nicole nodded and handed the cup to her, and watched Waverly refill it.

“How’s New York?” Nicole asked.

“Good,” Waverly said.  Nicole could see her eyes light up when she talked about it.  It made her heart hurt, but in a good way.  She was happy for Waverly and she liked seeing her happy, even if it hurt.  “Really good.  God, Nicole, it’s incredible.”

“I’m glad,” Nicole said.  “Good for you.”

Waverly smiled a bit in appreciation.

“I didn’t know you were coming home for break,” Nicole said.

“Yeah, my internship ended for the semester and my job hires a lot of students, so they’re used to employees running off this time of year.  They told me I could have a few weeks off, if I wanted them.”

“You’ll be here for a few weeks?”

Waverly nodded.  “Yeah, I miss it here.”

Nicole didn’t know what to say to that, so she just sort of nodded and half-smiled.

“Listen, Nicole,” Waverly began.  The glass in her hand was full but she didn’t give it back yet.  “When I was moving out of our…the apartment, I found something.”

“You know Calamity Jane steals anything she can get her teeth on,” Nicole said.  “I usually catch her, but I guess sometimes I miss.”

“No,” Waverly laughed a bit, "Not that."  She handed Nicole the glass.  “I found a ring.  A diamond ring.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”  There was silence.  Nicole didn’t move, and Waverly watched her, pulse racing at the thought that Nicole might walk out of the room but also at the thought that she might stand there and answer her.  “Was it yours?”

“It was my grandmother’s,” Nicole said.  “But, uh.  I wanted it to be yours.”

Waverly inhaled deeply.  That’s what she figured, that’s what she was afraid of, but it was still a lot to hear.  “Oh.”

Nicole nodded, powering through.  She needed to say more, now that this conversation was started.  “I was going to propose,” she said, trying to sound matter-of-fact.  “I could tell you were hiding something and I thought maybe you were thinking about proposing, and I kind of wanted to beat you to it.”

Waverly laughed.  “You’re so competitive.”

“I wasn’t just asking for the competition, though,” Nicole said.  “I really wanted to ask you.”

“But you didn’t.”  It was matter-of-fact now, like Waverly was just finishing Nicole’s sentence factually.

Nicole cleared her throat, wanting to buy herself some time, but she wasn’t sure if it was for Waverly’s benefit or her own.  “Someday, someone amazing’s going to propose to you and you’re going to say yes.”

Waverly nodded, biting her lip, trying not to let tears fall at the finality of the statement – Waverly was going to end up with someone amazing, yes.  But it wasn’t going to be Nicole.

“Someday,” she said, voice low and breathy.  “You’re going to propose to someone incredible, and they’ll say yes.  And they’ll stay.”

Nicole felt a tear fall at that, despite her trying to blink it back.

Waverly sniffled, wanting to pull herself together and let Nicole pull herself together before it got any further.  But, if she was being honest with herself, she knew there wasn’t anywhere further for this to go.

“I was doing some work, I should get back.”

Nicole nodded.  “Yeah, me too.”

“Good luck with everything, Nicole.”

“You too, Waverly.”

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, I'm hashtag sorry not sorry. Like this was painful to write and I imagine/hope painful to read. Is everyone okay? Did you like it? Was it good and/or believable?  
> Also Comic Con this past weekend has destroyed me. There was so much Wynonna Earp stuff. Season 2! So many cast interviews! Dom said something in an interview at one point about how she thinks Waverly might not even tell Wynonna for a while about Bobo telling her she's not an Earp, and that got me to thinking about Waverly hiding things, which is one of my favorite character traits she has. She's so guarded but so kind and honest simultaneously and that's a big part of what makes her so complex and so interesting. We've seen her hide stuff from Nicole (Nicole learned about the curse from Doc and I doubt Waverly told Nicole really how she got shot) and I wanted to explore the extent of that, and like Waverly's kind of own awareness of herself doing that. I feel like she definitely knows she hides stuff from Wynonna but she keeps doing it because she's okay with it. I thought it'd be interesting to see how'd Waverly's known habit of hiding things plays out with Nicole.  
> Also! Kat said in an interview at Comic Con something about Nicole always being so even-keeled and she wanted to see Nicole lose her shit. I got to wondering what would make her lose her shit, and I thought maybe it would be something involving Waverly. Kat also talked about how Nicole is patient as hell, and I agree, so I think Nicole would lose her shit when her patience runs out.  
> So, yeah! I love Waverly Earp and her complexity to the ends of the Earth, hence basically all my fics being about her. Let me know what you guys think, please!


End file.
